Sean Lovie
Sean Lovie is the son of Bill, and Kathy Lovie making him a member of the royal Lucernian House Lovie through his father, and a member of House Tyrell through his mother. Sean has two full siblings in the form of William, and Alice Lovie, of whome he fell in love with his sister Alice during his early life but the fact that she never resipricated these feelings led him to dispair, and his brother William eventually killed him during the Battle of Berne and is now the King of Lucerne. Sean Lovie also has three half siblings through his father and Esme Portmane in the form of Jamie, Diane, and Natalie of which Natalie is the Queen in exile of Arnor and an extremely influencial women, his brother Jamie is rising increasingly high in the Kingdom of Lucerne since his logitimization by William Lovie III. while Diane is a member of the Order of the Green Dragon where she has been rising as well. Sean Lovie would come to marry Allison Arryn of whom loved him unconditionally, but he was overcome with fear when she became pregnant and murdered her. Sean ironically has many bastard children with whome he fathered during the many rapes he commited but these women do not know who he was so the chances are slim they are ever discovered. Sean Lovie was born the second child of Bill Lovie, and his increasingly depressed wife Lisa Tyrell and his birth would signal a few things in the form of both his mothers first series of depressive episodes, and the complete moral fall of his father. Sean Lovie is a boy who was never shown any love as a child, and this coupled with massive abuse from his father caused him to lose himself to madness but despite the increasingly desperate situation he found himself in his continued love for his sister Alice would keep him somewhat under control. What little self control he had was lost when his father, poisened him, and following this he went on a murdering, and raping spree. This madness led him all across central Lucerne even as far south as Forks and his diobolic and increasingly brutal was only not caught by authorities due to the involvement of the Circle of Magi of whom covered up his actions and provided him silently with outlets. His killings and rapes ended when he kidnapped Roslin Reyne, Sophia Faraday, and Ellen Page in short order leader to the first two's death but after Ellen Page wouldn't give in he went off the deep end and tried to rape Alice leading to the Duel on the Steps. The Duel on the Steps would lead to William beating him nearly to death and Sean remained in a near immobile state for nearly a year and a half due to the injuries he suffered, and following he would remain with a limp. While William Lovie III. would descend into sadness during the exile of Alice he knew the truth and came to visit Alice several times and while twice he attempted to kidnap her both times he was stopped by Ezio Ederiz of whom didn't reveal who he was but threatened Sean. Returning to Lucerne he went back to his old physcopathic behavior operating out of a cave system within the city where he tortured and killed poor prostitutes until his father brought him into his inner circle and Sean came to believe he was the new heir. Following the exile of Bill, and Sean Lovie during the tail end of the Journey Sean came to reside in Berne where under the command of his father he created the True Sons of Lucerne as the center of the rebellion against his brother's reign. During his leadership there he came to marry Allison Arryn of whom loved him despite his chaotic and madness filled life in Berne, and she managed to hold much of the system in Berne together using her masterful control of the city. The rebellion would quickly collapse into his own personal killing domain in which he murdered people on an ever increasing scale of which the final was the murder of Allison Arryn of whom was holding the whole thing together. With the murders came the rebellion of the people of Berne which eventually led to his death during the Battle of Berne by the hands of his brother WIlliam Lovie III. Sean Lovie is the main antogonist for the Short Story of the Evil Mind and all the POV Characters for the short story Evil Mind in which chronicled many of the attacks launched by Sean against the women of Lucerne, the life of Hedrik Clegane, and the time Rachel spent both in Hargrove, and her torture by Sean Lovie. Characteristics Personality Appearance Sean Lovie was during his youth somewhat attractive with a look that he shared with much of the Lovie family, and this did lead to several girls being interested but his extremely flawed personality never allowed this to mvoe forward. Following his injuries during the Duel on the Steps he was forced to remain in his bed for more then a year and also had many scars including one that ran across the right side of his ear and made him incredibly self consious. By the time he retreated to Berne and ruled somewhat as the king he was increasingly overwieght to the point that during the final fight with William his brother could barely recegnize him. History Early Life 'S'ean was born only 2 years after William was born and this closeness and age should have meant they would be very close. Instead of being very close Sean resented William and his popularity. This resentment only increased when alice was 10. At this point Sean watched as Alice and William spent all their time together, and began to hate everything about William. This hatred added on to the fact that many found him a strange boy, and this made it very difficult for him to make friends. All of this combined to make Sean the perfect target for his father. But this target of his father was on top of the fact that Bill Lovie had never treated Sean with even the smallest amount of affection, and in fact had on several occasions treated him extreme hatred. Fall It was after Alice was moved to Forks, and as many people as were possible had their minds wiped of her that Sean truly let his sanity go. He continued killing prostitutes, and it wasn't at a level that was hideable anymore. His needs eventually reached such levels where he needed to kill atleast once a week. Bill at this point couldn't let him continue, and so in an effort to curtail him he sent Sean from the city to the Tower of Solice The Journey Main Article : The Journey William Leaves Legacy Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Sean Lovie Family Members House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|Bill Lovie - Father|link=Bill Lovie Lisa Tyrell'.jpg|Lisa Tyrell - Mother|link=Lisa Tyrell William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Brother|link=William Lovie III. Alice Lovie Large2.jpg|Alice Lovie - Sister|link=Alice Lovie Allison Arryn2.jpg|Allison Arryn - Wife|link=Allison Arryn House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|Sean Lovie II. - Son|link=House Lovie Emma Bell Cover Large.jpg|Emma Bell - Cousin|link=Emma Bell Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie II. - Cousin|link=Marcel Lovie II. Victims of Sean Lovie Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:People of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Prince of Lucerne Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Berne Category:Dead Category:House Lovie Category:House Tyrell Category:Knight